Milly Malfoy
by Merit Elementary
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy and his little sister, Milly Narcissa Malfoy, make it to Hogwarts. Will they fit in? Where did Milly come from? Its a one shot for now. If you want it to carry on tell me.


"SLYTHERIN." The dirty, old hat bellowed.

The hall remained silent as though they hadn't expected that. The girl that sat on the stool with the hat on was wishing the floor would swallow her up. Slowly she plucked the hat off her head and put it down on the stool and made her way towards the table decorated with green and silver.

Eyes followed the little muggle born witch as though she was their prey. She didn't squirm under their gaze but she was anxious. She didn't let it show. Being a Slytherin didn't bother her, she knew lots of dark wizards were in this house but that didn't mean anything to her.

Being a muggle born meant she was born from muggle parents; non-magic folk. It didn't mean she was raised outside the wizarding world though. Many would have thought being a muggle born would grow up outside the wizarding world until they turned eleven when they would finally get their Hogwarts letter of acceptance. Milly had always knew of the wizarding world.

Milly's parents had died when she was a few weeks old. She had already been taken away from them before that. Her parents were both alcoholics and were in need of serious help.

When Milly was born her parents had forgotten about her when they left the hospital, leaving Milly in the crib beside the hospital bed. When a nurse came in to do the bed Milly had been found crying. The nurse then went to phone Milly's parents who said they didn't want her. After that Milly was given to social services and was then adopted by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa had been expecting twins but one had been still born so she decided to adopt another child so her son, Draco Malfoy, would not be lonely growing up. When Narcissa had asked Lucius he had been upset by the idea of getting a muggle child but when they had sensed the magic coming from little Milly they knew they couldn't leave her to be raised by muggles. That's how Milly Tieback became Milly Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius soon found out about how Milly was a muggle born and decided that he and Narcissa would blood adopt Milly to wipe away all muggle blood as they didn't want her to be killed by the Dark Lord.

Milly wasn't as well-known as Draco in the wizarding world since her parents hid her most of the time. When her letter for Hogwarts had come it had said Milly Tieback. Her father had thrown a fit in his study stating how she was no longer a muggle born but one of the purest of purebloods. Milly had wandered off to her room pondering why she was still Milly Tieback to the teachers and why it had been sent to Malfoy Manor since it didn't have Malfoy as her name.

When the Malfoy's had entered platform 9 ¾ whispering could be heard around them as they made their way to the train. Somehow it had gotten out that Milly had been a muggle born.

Finally Milly made it to Hogwarts and it was her turn to be put into a house. Her brother had been put into to Slytherin but many pupils and most the teachers thought Milly would have ended up in Gryffindor since she was a muggle born.

When Milly sat down at the Slytherin table the sorting carried on like nothing ever happened. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said his speech then they all began the feast.

"Milly. You need to eat." Draco Malfoy said knocking his shoulder into Milly's to get her attention.

"Oh, yes, sure." Milly shook her head and sighed. Then smiled. She was in Slytherin. Nothing to worry about. Her parents would be proud.

Draco smiled at his sister and then spotted some food his sister didn't like. Sprouts.

"Milly, look, your favourite food." Draco said pointing towards the sprouts.

Milly turned but once she saw what food it was she turned back to her plate which was piled with an assortment of food. Picking up a sour sweet she popped it into her mouth, then spat it straight back out and began to splutter.

Next to her Draco began to laugh at the face she was pulling. She began to laugh as well when he made the same face after eating one of the same sour sweets. The moment was ruined however when a snobby voice made itself known.

"What are you laughing at?" Milly looked up towards the bushy haired girl that had spoken. A Gryffindor. Milly scowled when the girl began tapping her foot as if expecting an answer. What was a Gryffindor even doing at the Slytherin table?

"Nothing to do with you Granger." Draco told the girl. Oh yes. Now Milly remembered the girl. Hermione Granger. The know-it-all Gryffindor. Friend of Harry Potter.

"Well." Hermione spluttered. "I-I-I made it to do with me."

"Why don't you go back to the Gryffindor's, mudblood?" Milly snapped, her eyes narrowing. She was put in Slytherin for a reason. Why hadn't a teacher came yet?

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she slowly backed away from the table to sit back down with a red headed boy and a black haired boy with glasses. She began whispering to them.

"You two will fit just fine in Slytherin." One of the fifth years said.

Milly smiled at her brother and he smiled back. Maybe being at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

 **I'm not sure if this should be a story so if you want to see more of Milly Malfoy please tell me.**

 **Like and Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
